


after the rain

by outphan



Series: interactive introverts [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, ii, interactive introverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outphan/pseuds/outphan
Summary: Dan can't fall asleep.





	after the rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Dan's 27 May ig story (the storm, how surprising)
> 
> Kudos to [Amethyst](http://amethysthollis.tumblr.com/) for uhh... giving a hand.

A sudden thunder wakes Dan. He hears rain pouring down, then a bright flash fills the room. He lies in bed, staring at the ceiling, waiting for the storm to pass. Phil’s snoring next to him, a quiet melody that’s usually enough as a lullaby for him. But not when it’s combined with thunders and Phil seems to be determined to outsnore Mother Nature.

Dan gets out of bed to look at the storm. He also films a quick video of it, nothing special. After he posts it on Instagram, he puts the phone back to his side table and sits in a chair, just watching the storm. He knows he won’t be able to sleep until it passes, so he sits there for half an hour, until the downpour turns into a quiet shower.

He goes back to bed then. But sleep doesn’t come. He keeps tossing and turning in bed, the solid wood frame shaking with his every movement.

Phil’s fast asleep, there’s no point waking him as well. But as he grinds against Dan in his sleep, blood starts rushing through his veins. He might as well use the opportunity…

Just the thought of Phil being there but not really, makes him rock hard, like he’s back in 2009, like he’s a teenager again, wanking in his room to Phil’s videos. He pushes his boxers down to his knees, wrapping a hand around his dick. Meanwhile, Phil pushes himself against Dan more, but he’s still asleep, oblivious of everything.

It’s a messy, needy wank session. He tries to keep his moans quiet, but it just feels so damn good. He lazily moves it up and down once, enough to cause tremors in his body. He runs his thumb across the tip of it, getting enough precome to help with the lubrication.

Then, he starts moving his hand, this time with a real purpose. He moves his hand from tip to base, painfully slowly, fingers brushing against his balls. He wants to last. He wants to savour every second of it. But he can’t, not when Phil’s breathing is on his neck, not when his boyfriend is asleep and it almost feels forbidden.

When he comes, he can’t help it: Phil’s name is on his lips. He freezes, when he feels another hand on top of his, working him through his orgasm.

Happiness fills Dan’s inside. He looks at Phil, blushing. “Sorry.”

“You look so fucking hot when you come,” Phil says, his voice deep and sleepy.

Dan completely shimmies himself out of his boxers, throwing it on the floor. He also tugs at Phil’s pyjama bottoms, not because he wants anything more, but he loves sleeping next to Phil and nothing between them.

 


End file.
